Mommy observaation 1shot
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: S7 ep18 Sheldon's mom is not happy with Sheldon with the sex talk thing warning spanking 1st fanfic rate and review


TBBT one shot

A/n from season 7 episode 18. this will be when Sheldon gives his Mom "the sex talk" spanking will be in this chapter I feel abit unsure about it and I am crazy for doing this.

"Are you havin' the sex talk with me?" Mrs Cooper asked Sheldon.

"Well someone has to." Sheldon replied.

"Oh dear lord." Mary Copper sighed.

"What? No don't look to him. He's mad at you right now." Sheldon said in monotone.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper your are crazy boy." Mary said.

"Mom you had me tested I am not crazy." Sheldon pouted.

"Sheldon go back to your room until you think about what you say." Mrs Cooper said firmly.

"NO! I am a fully grown man I am not 8 years old!" Sheldon pouted once more then folded his arms, whining like a toddler.

"SHELODN LEE COOPER YOU HAVE JUST GOTTEN YOUR SELF A TRIP OVER MY KNEE!" Mrs Cooper scolded.

"But Mom Howard will hear and I'm too old and tall and I have a sensitive butt." Sheldon protested.

"Be quite boy now stand up then get over my knee." Mary said sternly.

"But I don't want him to hear." Sheldon moaned.

Mary Copper stood up, grabbed Sheldon's wrist, closed the door, took Sheldon back to the couch then guided her son over her knee once she sat down.

"Mom you still love me right? A-A-And will you always sing "Soft Kitty" to me when I am sick?" Sheldon asked worried.

"Shelly I love you so much, just the same as Missy and George Jr also I will will sing soft kitty when you are sick...Now are you ready for your punishment?" Mrs Cooper asked.

"No." Sheldon sniffed slightly.

"Shelly I am doing this because I love you I don't hate you." Sheldon's Mom said, rubbing her son's back.

Sheldon squirmed slightly when his Mom rubbed his back.

"I love you too Mom." Sheldon said feeling abit calm.

"Ready now Shelly?" Mary asked.

"(Gulp) Yes and no." Sheldon shivered.

"Why no?" Mrs Cooper asked.

"I'm scared." Mary's youngest son replied.

"After your punishment will a hug help?" Mrs cooper asked.

"I 'suppose." Sheldon muttered.

Mary raised her hand before she brought it down she saw her son blocking.

"Shelly darling please move your hands or do you want me to hold your hand?" Mary asked.

"Hold" Sheldon said, not paying attention.

Mary used her free hand so she could hold Sheldon's hands.

"I love you Mommy." Sheldon sniffed.

"I love you too Shelly." Mrs Cooper sighed.

"Mom please don't do it with a bible." Sheldon pleaded.

"I won't Shelly now less stallin'." Mary said.

Sheldon Cooper closed his eyes tightly.

**(SMACK)**

"OW MOM TOO HARD!" Sheldon yelled' thrashing.

"Sorry but I have to do this." Mrs Cooper said.

"MOM I HAVE A SENSTIVE BUTT I THINK RAJ HAS BEEN SITTING ON MY SPOT!" Sheldon Screamed.

Mary rubbed Sheldon's back for 2min then continued but didn't spank Sheldon very hard.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper." (**SPANK)** "You WILL (**SPANK**) NOT (**SMACK**) Answer me back (**SWAT**) or (**SPANK**) pout." Sheldon's Mom scolded.

"Mom stop it please." Sheldon pleaded whilst wriggling and kicking his long legs.

"And never (SWAT) give (SMACK) me sass young man (CRACK) (SPANK)" Mary continued.

"Mom..." Sheldon sobbed, "I'm sorry stop please I'll be good!"

"Also (SMACK) you need to speak (SWAT) me with re (SWAT) spect (**SMACK**)" Mary stated.

(**SMACK**) (**SWAT**) (**SPANK**) (**SMACK**) **(CRACK)**

"MOMMY S-S-STOP I'M S-S-SORR-ORRY!" Sheldon wailed.

"Almost done just five more an' we're done." Mrs cooper said.

(**SMACK**) (**SWAT**) (**SPANK**) (**SMACK**) **(CRACK)**

"MOM STOP!" Sheldon cried.

"Shelly it's over now." Sheldon's mother cooed, pulling her son into a hug and rubbing his back.

"M-M-Mommy do you still love me?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes I do Shelly pie no matter how much bother your in..." Mrs Cooper said softly, "Oh God please forgive my son for his actions I have forgiven him please for give him Amen."

Sheldon hugged his Mom back.

"Now Shelly have you learned your lesson?" Mary asked.

"Y-Y-Yes M-M-Mom." Sheldon sniffled.

"God has forgiven you too." Mary said, letting her son go for abit but continued to rub his back.

"I'm really sorry Mommy..." Sheldon cried.

"Aww my baby boy I forgive you." Mary Cooper said then kissed Sheldon's forehead.

'I'm gonna wash my forehead when I leave' Sheldon thought.

fin


End file.
